


Make Me

by moodwriter



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodwriter/pseuds/moodwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's never gonna happen unless Adam makes him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me

_Where is the middle, is the middle of your mind  
is it the place where you stop, where you just stop trying  
Call out the dogs and let them have a sniff  
They might catch a little scent before you just forget it_

_Losing your head is such a common theme  
All your brains are falling out, falling out the open seams  
Where is the heart, is the heart of the matter  
I must empty out my skull of all this useless chatter_

_I want an empty head, I wanna go to bed  
For a long long long time  
I wanna fall behind and not get in line  
For a long long long time_

_What's in the name if it's a name you can't remember  
You thought you had it down, but then you ran back to the center  
What's in a word if that word has lost its meaning  
If you say it all the time, a dirty word will get its cleaning_

_Where is the end, is the edge of understanding  
I might think it's over rated, I cant take the line expanding  
Give me a push, a little push in one direction  
I might need a little help with my own interconnection_

What's in the Middle by the Bird and the Bee

It has never mattered who he's with or who Adam's with or what's going on in their lives otherwise. They've experienced love and meaningless sex with other people, but at the end of the day something has always brought them back together. 

Tommy is straight. He's secure in his sexuality, and he doesn't need exploring to know this. That's why he can always play, be it Adam or Raja or Isaac or whoever he loves. Doesn't matter. Nothing seems to matter but the fact that he needs to be close to Adam. It's both fascinating and mind-shattering because it's out of his control. Everything is. He doesn't see Adam for weeks in a row, and it doesn't matter. 

When Adam comes to the same room, to the same open space, to anywhere, he _knows_. He feels Adam, and he knows Adam feels him, too. They don't often even greet each other because it's pointless. At some point, they'll find each other anyway. Adam knows so many people, and so many people want his attention that Tommy just waits, lets Adam come to him. And he always does, no matter where they are. 

This time it's a private party for over two hundred people. Tommy wouldn't have come unless it hadn't been three weeks since he last saw Adam, and if Adam hadn't asked personally. He likes being close to Adam, always has and always will. And he's probably always going to miss Adam when he doesn't see him, but when he finally does all those weeks between them disappear. 

He's chatting with Cam in the living room of some TV mogul, standing close so he can hear her over the music. He's holding a plastic cup, his favorite friend during odd nights out. It's nearly empty, and it's his third, but he's not yet drunk, just tipsy. 

He sees Adam over Cam's shoulder, notices the way he's maneuvering himself past people who want to engage him in conversations. Tommy knows it's time so he kisses Cam's cheek, and tells her that he needs to go. She smiles knowingly and pats his arm. He gives her a brilliant smile. She really is his favorite girl. 

They meet half-way and then stop. Tommy watches Adam, the lines on his face, the curve of his smile, his crazy hair and those harem pants. He looks ridiculous and beautiful, and Tommy just wants to hug him. He waits, though, because he wants to wait. Adam does the once-over to him, too, and then says, "You look good, bassist."

Tommy laughs, then returns the compliment. "You too, babyboy." 

Adam lifts his arms, holds them open, an inviting look on his face, and this is what Tommy was waiting for. He takes that one step still separating them, and lets Adam pull him into a hug. "Missed you," Adam whispers in his hair, and Tommy laughs some more. Adam's hugs are the best because he doesn't want to let go. They stand like that in each other's arms for minutes, just taking all the comfort they can get. Adam's hands move up and down his back, his own holding Adam's waist tight. 

"I can't believe the music in this house," Tommy whispers after a while. "Why are we here again?" 

Adam shakes with quiet laughter, then says, "We're making contacts. We're being seen with the right people. We're being rock stars."

"I don't feel like a rock star. Shouldn't we be throwing TVs out the window or barfing to the pool?"

There's a long pause when Adam says nothing, and then he pulls back and takes Tommy's hand. "Come with me."

Tommy follows him, sneakily getting his glass filled on the way. 

They end up finding a quiet nook from under the stairs where there's a small couch and a reading lamp. Adam switches the lamp off, and they sit down, snickering because it's dark and they're sitting way too close to each other. 

"I can disappear for an hour," Adam says. "Talk to me. Tell me everything. What's been going on?" 

Tommy's heart swells. It's always so unbelievable to him that Adam is actually interested in him and his life and what he thinks of things. This awesome person cares. He trails his fingers over Adam's nose and lips, and then follows the line of Adam's jaw to his chin and down, resting his hand over Adam's heart. "Just testing if you're real," Tommy says, giggling. 

"I'm real." Adam's heart beats fast, and his breath is warm close to Tommy's cheek. 

"Things have been fine. I think I'm wasting all my money on guitars, but I'm helpless against the pull. Did you see the pic of my latest? Love at first sight, dude."

"Yeah, saw it. Beautiful." Adam puts his hand around Tommy's waist and places the other one on top of Tommy's knee, pulling at it so Tommy's leg comes to rest on top of Adam's thighs. 

He wants to ask, "What if someone sees us?" but says nothing because he doesn't want Adam to move away. Instead he asks, "How's studio?"

Adam's face lights up. He's first and foremost a singer, an artist, a creator of dreams, and he's always excited to talk about his music. Tommy loves listening to his excited voice. "Perfect. This time I have a say to everything. It's just so very cool. And I'm working with the best people. And this one guy, a drummer, he's awesome. He can hear everything, every little change people ask of him. I've never seen anyone have such a perfect ear, and he can play anything, any instrument. He's so busy; everyone wants him. I'm lucky to have him."

Tommy rests his head on Adam's shoulder, and draws circles over his heart. He tries to drink a little, too, but his right hand is between their bodies and it gets a little difficult. He manages to spill his drink, but before he can wipe the liquid away with his sleeve Adam tilts his head and licks it off his skin. 

Suddenly, the space between them is charged, and Tommy has no idea what to do. He curls his fingers around Adam's shirt, but stays still otherwise. 

"Too much?" Adam asks close to his lips. 

Always. "I've kind of forgotten how you feel," he says truthfully. They haven't kissed since Glam Nation. 

"Yeah," Adam says low in his throat. "Do you miss it?"

Tommy has no idea why Adam wants to go down this dangerous road, but he's not going to stop him. It's not his job. Adam is a big boy. "I always miss your touch." That's why they are wrapped around each other now. 

Adam sighs. "I wish..."

"What?"

"I wish I had pushed you further."

"No, you don't." This is stupid. Adam's hand on his knee slides closer to his crotch, and his breath catches. "You don't."

"Yeah, I do. You would have let me." 

This was not Tommy's idea of a conversation with Adam. He thought they would talk about music, and gigs, and spouse-problems, and fuck, even the weather. Not this. "You're wrong."

"Am I?" Adam bites his jaw, then licks the skin under his chin. "Tommy?"

Totally wrong. "Yes."

"Let me prove it to you. If I can't I'll believe you."

There's no sense in those words. Adam doesn't even seem to be drunk, just high on endorphins. He tilts his head just right to let Adam kiss him if he's going to. He doesn't have to say anything. 

It starts agonizingly slow, Adam tasting him like he's never had his tongue in Tommy's mouth. The hand on his thigh follows the patterns of his skin-tight pants, and something stirs inside him, that same something that was there the first time they met in the audition room. What ever it is, he's never felt it with anyone else. 

He doesn't need a lot of persuasion when Adam starts pushing him down on his back, his thigh between Tommy's legs, their lips never parting. It feels so familiar. He's missed this so much he can't help feeling a little cherished, and it makes him emotional. He turns his head to the side because he can't be kissing Adam now. His hands are in Adam's hair, and his body has a mind of its own, moving under Adam like it wants more. He tries to calm his uneven breaths, emotions getting the better of him. "I..."

Adam kisses his neck, and then whispers against his skin, "I feel you." 

Tommy doesn't care if Adam means his erection or something deeper; it's all the same. "I would've said no anyway," he finally says, his voice rough but quiet. 

Adam moves on top of him, thrusts against him, and the movement nearly takes his breath away. When he opens his mouth - to say something, to breathe - Adam licks his tongue and without thinking, he licks back. 

This is the craziest they've ever been, and there's no reason for it. Nothing happened. Nothing triggered anything. They're not out of their minds. It's not good timing. It's even a wrong place. But here they are, kissing and rubbing against each other like they want to get off, like they are horny teenagers at their first house party. Tommy wants to slap himself. This will lead to bad things. 

Adam pulls back a little, still kissing Tommy's lips lightly, and then takes his lower lip between his teeth. Tommy stares into his eyes, but sees nothing there that could help him. They're trapped in this now. He tilts his head back, freeing his lip, but that reveals his throat to Adam, who licks it the moment he can. Tommy tries to think of something to say, but there's very little going on inside his head. He wants his mind to go away. He doesn't want to think because nothing ever happens when you think through things. Thinking is only good when you agree with yourself. "Take me out of here," he says, and Adam stops sucking and biting his skin. 

Adam is still and quiet for such a long while Tommy starts to question his own words. What the fuck did he mean with them? He's pretty sure Adam is thinking of the same thing. 

"Want to," Adam says, then puts his weight on his hands and knees. He looks at Tommy with eyes that seem to see everything. "God, I want to."

"Why now?" Tommy asks even though he knows it might change the course of the night. Maybe he wants it to change. 

Adam looks down, at Tommy's shirt that's ridden up to reveal his stomach, at the clear bulge of his pants. Then he brings his gaze back to Tommy's eyes. "I don't know," he says, and Tommy knows it's the truth. There's no reason. Now is as good a time as any other. 

When Adam pulls him up his mind gets filled with fears that seem very rational. He should definitely think about them, but he just takes Adam's hand, and lets himself be guided out of the house and into the warmth of the night. He shivers anyway because this is them being more than reckless. It's the best relationship he's ever had. He doesn't want to fuck it up. And he isn't even gay. That one makes him laugh because it's so fucking true, except where Adam is concerned. It's just not possible to even wrap his mind around that thought. 

They get a cab, but he can't remember anything about the drive to Adam's house. He's too jittery. He just sits there, staring out the window when Adam pats his shoulder and tells him they are there. _Home._

They get in, and Adam goes to pour them drinks. Tommy hopes it's whiskey. He's so scared it's not one bit funny. Or maybe just a little. He wants and doesn't want. How can he know which one is more true? 

Adam hands him a glass, and it is whiskey. Tommy smiles, sitting down on the couch while Adam goes put some music on. 

When Adam sits down on the couch he leaves room between them, too much room. 

"I'm not gonna do this unless you make me," Tommy says after a while. "So make me. Please." 

"You want to?" Adam asks, sipping his drink. 

Tommy nods. He wants. A lot. 

"Do you want a safe word?"

He laughs at that nervously. This is insane. He loves Adam. They are best friends. "You mean if I want to stop for real?" If he says no and doesn't mean it. 

Adam smiles, and it sends a shiver down his spine, curling his fucking toes, too. "Yes, if you want to stop for real."

He's never had a conversation like this with anyone. Shouldn't they be talking about what it could do to their relationship, and how fucked up it is that they're kind of dating other people? He thinks about a word he could remember during sex that wouldn't come up otherwise. "Chord," he says finally. 

"Chord it is then." Adam puts his glass on the coffee table, takes Tommy's glass and puts it right next to his, and then he's kissing Tommy, and kissing him some more, pulling him up and forcing him to walk towards the stairs. When they get there his mouth is tingling and his button down shirt is a crumbled pile on the hall floor. 

He's still thinking too much, his brain trying to connect with his body but failing. He falls on his butt when Adam pushes him up the stairs, and they both laugh. Tommy sounds nervous, but Adam is nothing but sex, even his laugh tickling Tommy's skin in a promising way. 

Adam takes hold of his throat, and pulls him on his feet again, so easy, their eyes locking, and Tommy's heart starts beating double-time. They walk up the stairs like that, Tommy walking backwards, staring at Adam, and Adam holding his throat, pushing him forward. It's insanely intense, and he honest to fucking god forgets how to breathe. 

When there's a steady floor beneath their feet again Adam grabs the back of his neck and pulls him into a kiss that distracts his chattering mind. He wants to say no; he wants to stop this madness. They're going to crack open their fragile relationship, let everything in, and it's not going to last. Everything is going to break. 

He'll lose Adam. 

That thought makes him curl his fingers around Adam's shirt and then push hard enough to send Adam stumbling. Before Adam can shut him up with his mouth he says, "I can't lose you over this. I can't. I can't." He's panicking, and he looks around, trying to find a way out. Adam is prowling, seeing the panic in his eyes. 

"You won't," Adam says softly, a complete opposite to the way he's looking at Tommy. "I'll respect you in the morning." 

That shocks him into silence, and he just looks at Adam with all the bewilderment he's feeling. It's such a stupid thing to say, but everything they're doing right now is stupid. "What if I can't respect myself?" He has no idea what they're talking about. The words are all wrong. They mean absolutely nothing, but Adam understands him anyway, even if he can't understand himself. 

"I want this," Adam says, taking a step towards Tommy, and he backs away, eyes darting to Adam's bedroom door and back to Adam again. "One time. Twenty times. I want this. If it's this and nothing more ever I'll take that. But I've never wanted anything more than this right now. And I will look into your eyes in the morning. I promise." 

They walk like that all the way to the bedroom door, but then Adam reaches out and grabs the front of Tommy's T-shirt, pulling Tommy face to face with him, their noses touching. "Say you want this."

His brain-body connection is still broken, but he sneaks his arm around Adam, and rubs himself shamelessly against Adam's thigh. He's so hard he's seeing stars. "Enough?" he asks, the word getting stuck in his throat. 

Adam opens the door and leans against the frame, pulling Tommy even closer. The kiss is harsh and even a little violent, and he whines halfway through it because it's still not enough. Adam's smile feels amazing against his lips. 

"You liked that first kiss, didn't you?" Adam asks, then bites his lower lip, his chin, his jaw, and licks long trails up his neck. "You like it rough?"

Tommy shakes his head. His mind is finally getting on board. He arches his back, lets Adam help him stay upright, and just tilts his head, wants Adam to have access to his whole neck. 

"You like me being rough?" Adam asks between licks and nips. 

Tommy loves Adam's mind. He lets out an agreeing sound, words a useless tool now. 

Adam growls, and then bites his neck close to his shoulder, too hard, so hard tears well up in his eyes. He laughs because he knew it would be like this. He would let Adam do anything to him, and it should be frightening, and maybe it is. Maybe that's the reason why he never wanted to follow Adam to the rabbit hole. 

He's nothing but a panting mess when Adam lets go of his neck and frames his face with his hands, pushing his hair back. "You should be more careful," Adam says.

He should, but right now, all he wants is to be Adam's. "Fuck," he mutters, eyes closed.

Adam's thumb traces his upper lip, and Tommy hears the sly smile in his words. "The curves of your lips rewrite history."

That's the first thing Adam quoted when they realized they both love Velvet Goldmine. It was meant to be flirty then, like everything after it, but this feels intimate. 

Tommy opens his eyes, and he knows that all the desperation he feels is wide open for Adam to read. "Promise me," he says even though he has no idea what he means. 

Adam kisses him, and it feels like a promise. He sucks at Tommy's tongue, licks his mouth, and then pushes him away and towards the bed. Tommy staggers for a second, his legs not willing to carry his weight, but before he falls Adam takes hold of his belt with both hands, fingers sliding under his briefs. He inhales sharply, Adam's fingers burning his skin. 

"Fight back if you want," Adam whispers in his ear. "You're safe."

That literally stops his heart for a second because nothing has ever made his blood boil this fast. If he can regain the control of his limbs that's exactly what he's going to do. He's never had the chance, never had anyone who could take it. He pulls Adam's head down for a kiss, and then he's biting Adam's mouth, trying to make Adam feel as off balance as he does. 

"Clothes," Adam says, kissing him. "Off."

He agrees, but won't comply. He takes hold of Adam's wrists and frees himself. Adam reaches for his hair, but he's already running to the other side of the bed. He expects Adam to go around it like he did, but he just jumps on it and down again, blocking Tommy's escape route, long arms stretched wide. 

He laughs when Adam pins him against the wall, his back against Adam's chest. Adam leaves no room between them, and it feels almost uncomfortable. He can barely breathe. 

"Please," he says, and again, he doesn't know what he's asking. It's humiliating, but he doesn't care. He just wants to feel. 

Adam sneaks his hand between the wall and Tommy's body, cupping Tommy through his pants. "You want my hands all over you?"

This time he knows nothing will satisfy Adam except a straight answer. He tries to fight it, but Adam starts to move, rubbing himself against Tommy's ass while stroking Tommy through his pants. 

"If you don't say it I'm going to make you come like this."

He tries to push Adam off with his body, but only manages to create more friction between them. He's breathing so hard he can barely hear Adam's breaths behind him. He grabs Adam's wrists to make him stop stroking him. "Stop."

"You know what to say." 

He whimpers. "Yes. Fuck. Please."

Adam kisses the back of his neck, then hauls him off the wall and down on the bed with one swift motion. Adam's eyes pin him to the bed. 

"Take off your clothes," Adam says, a quiet threat behind the words. 

"You first," he says, bending his knees and letting them fall open. 

There's a dangerous spark in Adam's eyes, but after a few seconds he starts removing his clothes, all of them. 

Tommy swallows. He's seen Adam naked before, but never like this, never with these intentions and desires. 

Adam kneels on the bed and opens Tommy's belt buckle, pulling at his pants. He tries to push Adam's hands away because all of a sudden he feels fucking intimidated by the idea of being naked in front of Adam. The reasons are completely irrational, but they are there. Adam is huge and powerful and beautiful, like a force of his own. But he's also fiercely kind.

He takes Tommy's hands and secures them above his head. "Let me." Adam kisses him, long and sweet as though trying to calm him. "Let me," he whispers again, and lets go of Tommy's hands. Tommy grabs his own wrist and keeps his hands where Adam left them. 

Adam kisses him one more time, then moves lower, licking his navel on the way down. It's such a weird sensation he squirms. 

"You have a gorgeous body," Adam says, kissing his hipbones before pulling his pants down. He leaves the briefs on, the ones with the Silver Surfer on them.

Tommy blushes deep red, but Adam just nuzzles him through the briefs, smiling but not laughing. "This is why." Adam's voice is soft. "You're nothing but one contrast after another. I want you because of you." 

Almost two years worth of flirting with the idea, and Adam still isn't sure if it's going to happen.

"Adam." He takes hold of Adam's hair, pulls him up, and Adam rests his whole weight on top of him, his elbows on either side of Tommy's head. 

"What?" 

He's really bad with feelings. Really fucking bad. He's an affectionate fucker, but when it comes to actual feelings he just doesn't know what to make of them. "I... Just... Fuck." He pauses, heart in his throat. "Just take me."

Adam stares at him for a moment, then moves his hips, driving Tommy way too close to the brink of insanity. It takes everything in him not to cry out when Adam pushes his briefs down, and frees his leaking cock. He wants to be loud, wants to let go, but he's fighting it. 

"Feel this," Adam whispers next to his cheek, then rubs himself against Tommy's cock. It's so freaking warm, and he's never felt any skin softer against his own than Adam's cock lined with his. 

He doesn't know what to do with his hands or with his legs, and he just pushes: at pillows, the mattress, Adam - and Adam keeps looking at him, the way his mouth stays open, the way his expressions shift and change. He's out of control and in pain because it's too much, too good. 

"Wanna come like this?" Adam asks, kissing his chin. 

He shakes his head frantically, tries to use his hands to push Adam away, but they are sneaky bastards and curl into Adam's hair instead. "Fuck. Don't," he cries out, and Adam kisses his open mouth. 

Adam stops just in time, and he tries to breathe a little. It's useless because Adam rolls him over, pushes his T-shirt as far as his wrists and then ties it around them. He kisses Tommy's spine from top to bottom, and then licks the skin around his hole. He lets out an odd sound, and it's nothing like a word even though he tries to say something. Adam pushes his tongue inside him, and he mewls, abandoning all ideas of being anything but butter in Adam's hands. He pushes back, fisting the sheets, and forgets that he was supposed to fight this. 

After that he's completely compliant. He moves in any way Adam wants, lets him kiss and lick any and all parts of his body, lets Adam fuck his mouth. He's so open to anything it takes them forever to get to the part where Adam actually sticks his big cock inside him. He's so ready to come at that point, he's begging for it.

"Adam. Please." That's all he manages. He's shaking all over, sweaty and needy, wanting. "Please."

Adam pulls him closer, hands stroking Tommy's stomach and sides, gentle and loving, and then he's pushing in. The slow pressure messes his mind up, makes him grind his teeth together and then _breathe_ because fuck, he feels full. "Wait. Can't." 

Adam kisses his palms one by one, then sucks one of his fingers into his mouth. The sensations all over his body are so unusual, so unfamiliar, and Adam makes him feel the smallest movement of their bodies. "God." He feels like fucking exploding. 

"Can I move?" Adam asks, and it's the first time Tommy realizes Adam is completely at his mercy. Adam is trembling, his eyes dark and eyelids heavy. "I want to..."

"Yeah, yeah, please." And he's not begging any more. He's feeling, and it's happiness and love and connection. He pulls Adam down, closer, so close he can feel his heartbeat next to his own. When he comes it's like an afterthought because everything else has been better than anything his ever felt before. His whole body shakes from the laughter that rises deep from his belly. He feels awesome, and he can't stop the emotions that rush through him. 

"Thank you," he whispers close to Adam's cheek. "Thank you."

Adam hugs him hard, wrapping his whole body around Tommy. They stay like that for a long while, not talking, just basking in the afterglow. It feels so natural that Tommy falls asleep, Adam's quiet breaths making him relaxed. 

When he wakes up it's dark, and Adam is stroking his arm, watching him. He's lying partly on top of Adam, his knee between Adam's thighs, one of the pillows on Adam's shoulder and under his head. He feels like a fat lazy cat, and the thought makes him laugh. 

"I love the sound of your laugh," Adam says, breaking the silence and something else, too. 

He knows he'll never regret this, but it still hurts him, the fear that things will change. "Look at me." 

Adam does, concern creeping into his blue eyes.

"What do you see?"

He can feel Adam tense up. "One of my dearest friends," Adam finally says, careful but questioning. 

He wants those worry lines to disappear from Adam's face. He wants everything to feel normal. He wants them to be happy in their lives. He kisses Adam's chest, then wraps his arm around him. "Yeah. Let's be that always."

Adam breathes out, relaxing. "Okay." He sounds so sweet. 

"But just so you know," Tommy says lightly, biting Adam. "I'll always love you a little more than anyone else."

Adam is quiet for a second too long, and then says, "Yeah, yeah, you're just saying that because of amazing sex."

It's not true, none of it is true, but he doesn't want to play with fire more than he already has. Yet, he can't shut up. "I'm worried." He wants to bite his tongue off. "Be less awesome, please."

"Why would it be so bad?" Adam asks, and each word sounds like he doesn't want to say it. "We're good together."

They are perfect. He doesn't want to ruin it. "Don't. Please."

Adam slides his fingers over Tommy's inked arm, taking his time. "I'm gonna love you always."

He knows that. 

"I know now what I'm not getting."

This is why he didn't want to do this. Hurting Adam is like twisting his own heart with pliers. "You promised," he says weakly. 

Adam kisses the top of his head. "I did. I'm just putting these emotions away... All boxed up and at the attic." 

He wants to ask Adam if he's sure, but that would be like poking at a beehive. He wants to avoid the stings. He has to say one more thing, though. "That was the best sex I've ever had."

Adam is quiet for a while, then says, "Fuck you, Tommy Joe." with such a loving tone it's eery. 

"Adam?" 

When Adam turns to look at him he follows the line of Adam's jaw with two fingers, forcing everything inside him to quiet down. "Make me take this." He can't breathe at all after those words. He's setting up a trap for himself, and he's asking Adam to be a fucking saint. 

Adam bites his lips. The look on his face is one of disbelief, hope, and fear. "How long?"

It took them almost two years to get here. He has no idea. 

"As long as it takes?" Adam asks. 

"Yeah." He hopes he's worth it. He knows he's not. 

Adam takes his hand, entwines their fingers, and kisses Tommy's knuckles. "I love the way you complicate my life," Adam says, half-joking, half-serious, and all the way telling Tommy that he'll be there. 

It's awesome and scary and so many things at once that Tommy can't take it all in. "You mean it?"

"You make me complete in ways I've never even dreamed of. Yes, I mean it. I'm not going to stop living, though. Just like before. Is that enough for you?"

He nods, rendered speechless all of a sudden. Complete? He can't get over that word. "You." 

"It's okay." 

It is. 

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to the [song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cmt97DAaE68) the whole time I wrote this. I watched Bones, and the song just jumped at me.
> 
> The story. Don't ask me why Tommy is so difficult. For many reasons, one of them being that he cannot think of himself in a relationship with another guy. He just can't. He got as far as being able to think of himself having sex with Adam, not a guy but Adam. He's very much in love with Adam, but he's just not comfortable with many of the things that come with being in a relationship with a person you truly from the bottom of your heart love. He fears that he'll fuck it up because he's not very good with relationships, and it's the one relationship that means everything to him. And Adam knows this. And Tommy thinks Adam is so much better than him even though Adam is as weak as he is, as needy, if not more so. He didn't even notice it until at the very end. 
> 
> Yeah, the story is about sex, but it's mostly about giving the other person power over yourself. If you love someone you'll end up doing that in some way always. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this. *hugs*


End file.
